venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Trigger Track
Trigger Tracks '''are a type of Mine Trolley Track that "trigger" certain Mine Trollies. Obtaining Trigger Tracks can be crafted and previously-placed Trigger Tracks can be destroyed with bare fists or any tool, dropping themselves as items. Breaking Trigger Tracks can be destroyed with any tool, dropping itself as an item, but a Pickaxe is quickest. To destroy Trigger Tracks, left click one. Trigger Tracks will also be removed and drop itself as an item: * if the surface beneath is moved, removed, or destroyed * if water flows into the Trigger Tracks' space * if a piston pushes it vertically, or if there is no surface beneath it at the new position after a horizontal push If lava flows into Trigger Tracks' space, the Trigger Tracks will be broken without dropping itself as an item. Crafting Six Metallic Ingots, two twigs, and a Scarlet Rock Torch. Natural Generation Trigger Tracks can be found in 271/1,000 Storage Mine Trollies in Mines in stacks of 2-3. Usage Placement Trigger Tracks can be used as Mine Trolley Tracks and as a Scarlet Rock component. To place Trigger Tracks, use a Trigger Track item while pointing at a surface facing the space the Trigger Tracks should occupy. Trigger Tracks can be placed on: * the '''top of any solid opaque material with at least a 3 foot width (rock, earth, Gold Block, etc.), including 3 foot (or wider) mechanism components (Command Blocks, dispensers, droppers, note blocks, and Scarlet Rock Lamps) * the top of a hopper, upside-down slab, or upside-down stairs. Trigger Tracks cannot be attached to the side or bottom of any object, but attempting to make such an attachment will cause the Trigger Tracks to attach to the top of an object under the destination space. For example, if a fence is on the ground, attempting to attach Trigger Tracks to the side of the fence will cause the Trigger Tracks to be attached to the ground next to the fence instead. When placed, Trigger Tracks will shape itself to line up with any adjacent Mine Trolley Tracks (including Detection Rails, Power Rails, and other Trigger Trackss), as well as adjacent Mine Trolley Tracks less than four feet up. If there are two adjacent Mine Trolley Tracks on non-opposite sides, or three or more adjacent Mine Trolley Tracks, Trigger Tracks will line up in the east-west direction. If there are no adjacent Mine Trolley Tracks, Trigger Tracks will line up in the north-south direction (but if Mine Trolley Tracks are later placed to the east or west, the Trigger Tracks will re-orient in the east-west direction even if already connected to other Mine Trolley Tracks to the north or south). If a track it would line up with is less than four feet up, Trigger Tracks will slope upwards towards it (with multiple options to slope upwards to, Trigger Tracks "prefer", in order: west, east, south, and north). Other configurations can be made by placing and removing various Mine Trolley Tracks. Category:Metallic Items Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Tracks Category:Renewable Resources Category:Scarlet Rock Category:Mechanisms